Lost and Found, My life would suck without you
by V.T-Vi Taunt-Me
Summary: The Gaang are all grown up,either in a relationship or married. Aang and Katara had just gone for their honeymoon and are going to Ba Sing Se, something terrible happened? Wanna find out?Please read and review! Please,please,please!Read my story,no regret
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found, my life would suck without you

**Author's Note: Hey this is my first fanfiction story, so please, have mercy on me, ok? Anyways this story's timeline is when they all grown up. Here are the ages for the Gaang members:**

**Aang: 20**

**Katara:22**

**Sokka: 24**

**Suki: 23**

**Zuko:24**

**Mai: 23**

**Toph:20**

**So these are main characters of the story. There are OC's like the kids of the Gaang's. So, yeah and this is a multi chapter fic. Now, enough chit chat, on with the show! Oh yeah, almost forgot, Aang and Katara are newly married while Ski is married to Sokka, Mai is married to Zuko and Toph is in a relationship with an OC. Now really on the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot itself. Avatar: the last airbender is not mine I repeat, not mine!**

The rays of light of the sunrise shone through the window sill. The curtain gently moved with the morning breeze that meant that is morning. A young woman turned to her side of her bed where her husband is. She gently opened her eyes and sighed, her husband was silently sleeping. She felt his breath on her naked skin. As she began to watch her resting husband, her newly wedded husband, the gears in her head started to turn and a mischievous grin began to show onto her face. She then began to lean down and her lips met with his. The man was awoken by a pair of warm lips onto his. His eyes began to close once more and he immediately began to kiss his wife back. After what felt like an eternity for them, they parted with a splitting grin on each of their faces and the woman finally spoke," Morning, my dear Aang."

"Morning, my lovely Katara, thank you for the wakeup call." He said

"Well then, thank you for the wonderful night last night." She replied. Then she leaned in and whispered into his ear, "It really was a great night, even better than the first one." Aang shivered when she said that to him and a light blushed was dusted onto his cheeks. Katara leaned back and was quite amused at the sight of her husband's reaction. Although they were married they would still blush, if not Aang, it would be Katara.

"Glad to be of service, m'lady. However, I must say that we're even." He said slyly.

"Oh and why is that?" She said in confusion. Without hesitation, Aang just leaned forward and kissed Katara with all the might he can while dragging her down onto the bed. Aang and Katara had just gotten married and they are now on their honeymoon, or were as this was their last day. They rented a considerable large hut with an ocean view. Aang's duties as the Avatar had been given a little break and they were able to have this paradise last for at least a week. When they were done wrestling tongue, they finally parted with Katara sighing in satisfaction. Aang the wrapped his arms around Katara's waist and her head on his chest. Her own arms are intertwined with his own. After a few more moments, Katara unwrapped herself from her husband and held onto the covers that was covering her body as she went hunting for her scattered clothes. Her husband pouted.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a childish tone.

"I'm getting dressed, Aang, and so should you." She replied in a mock angry-motherly manner. "Well, I don't want you to," he replied in a whiny manner. Katara just rolled her eyes at her husband's antics but a small smile on her face told him otherwise. "I'm gonna go bathe first." She said in-a-matter-of-factly tone. "Oh no you don't." with that said grabbed her wrist and dragged her back onto the bed. She let out a shriek and when she found herself in Aang's arms again she began to struggle, trying to wriggle herself out of the position she is in. "Aang! Let me go!" she said in amusement, then giggled a little while trying to get out of his arms, although he was her husband, he still can act like a child. When she figured out that she is in a dilemma, she gave up with a half frustrated yet exasperated sigh.

"Aang, come on, we've got to get out of bed already, we've got to meet the white lotus and Zuko in Ba Sing Se, remember?" she tried to talk him into letting her go… again. He then sighed. "Fine, man, does time fly past. I just thought we began our honeymoon yesterday, now, we have to go." He sadly admitted. " Aww Aang, I know how you feel, I'll miss this place just as much as you. How 'bout this? We'll come back on our wedding anniversary next year. What do you say?" Aang just perked up at the sound of this plan." Really Katara? We could?" Aang asked. Excitement in his eyes. "Yes really." She affirmed her idea to him. He then smiled, wanting to jump for joy but dismissed the idea when he was still unclothed from last night's activites. Giving Katara one final kiss, he let her go and let her go bathe.

He wanted to join her, but instead, he just reclined back into the covers, leaving his torso exposed, hands behind his head while his head resting on the headboard of the bed. Oh yes, everything is perfect now in his life. 'Oh, if this is my life in the future, I can really get use to this' he thought with a smile on his face.

Yes, everything in his life is so far, so great, or so he thought…

**Author's Note:*Gasp* What's going to happen? Will they survive? What's with the white lotus and Zuko got to do with this? Wanna find out more? Read 'N' Review. Also, I'm sorry if the characters are a little or a lot OC, and I'm warning you… If you flame me, you'll be sorry! I'll flame you right back! Do you understand me? Now, Thanks for reading, Read 'N' Review please! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating fast enough. Well, if you want me to update faster, you guys should…I don't know…Oh yeah! Could you guys just send me SOME FREAKING REVIEWS! Anyways, here the next chapter and I'm gonna to keep it short cuz I have don't have a lot of time on my hands and my exams are nearing, it's like the next world war for me to fight. So, Read, REVIEW and enjoy this chapter of Lost and Found, My Life Would Suck Without You, Man, that was long! So… On with the show! P.S: NO FLAMING! OR ELSE I'LL FLAME YOUR STORY, SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and perhaps never will own anything quite like this, unless… I get Achmed the dead terrorist to kill you all!*laughs evilly* LOL! I'm joking but seriously I don't own anything. That's too bad…T_T**

The sun was shining brightly on this sunny morning. Aang and Katara were already loading most of their luggage onto Appa while the sun was shining down on them. After most of the luggage was loaded onto Appa, they took one last look at their paradise and they set out for their journey to Ba Sing Se. As they were in midair on their way, a conversation arose.

"Aang?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking… and I need to talk you…, it's kinda …important."

"Oh..Kay…" he said slowly." So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I know that for one thing, I love you so much but…I'm just afraid that I'm gonna lose you, I know, I know, why would I have married you if I knew that might happen, I told myself this and talked it through but you can't be too careful and…and …I just don't know what I'm going to do if you do…" she began to tear up. Her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. Then, a few drops of tears spilled out off her eyes.

"Hey, Hey. Look at me," Aang then cupped Katara's chin and lifted so that their eyes meet. "I can't promise you I will not die but I can promise you I'll try my best to survive just to be with you. I love you, Katara, with all my heart and soul, I die for you if I have to, even death will not part us." He smiled. Katara began to tear up and these tears were not tears of sadness but tears of joy, because she finally has reassurance of her doubt and she finally let her tears flow and roll down her cheeks. She then jumped on Aang and wrapped her arms around his neck and finally she sobbed. Aang was surprised by his wife's actions, even though she was aware of her being an emotional person, her recent action was quite…sudden. Although the death grip on his neck, he reacted to her grip and he soothed her back while she cried. He placed one hand on her back while her back and the other hand was playing with her braided hair. He then whispered hushed words in her ear.

After a few moments, she stopped crying, her sobs were then reduced to hiccups. She then released her death grip on him and sniffed."Sorry, I didn't mean to get emotional over this." She said in embarrassment. "It's alright, no harm done." He smiled and she smiled back. She sat on one end and he sat on the other. Aang then reached his arm out, signaling her to come forward." Come here," he ordered. She obliged and settled herself in his arms. "No one can take you away from me, not even death." She nodded and muttered, "I love you, Aang, and I love you forever." She then looked up at him and locked eyes with him. "I love you too, my forever girl," they both leaned forward and their lips met. The kiss was sweet and promise kiss. However, they grew passionate in the kiss as it deepened. Then, Appa groaned and the couple broke apart with smiles and happy sighs but with a hint of disappointment as they wanted to further deepen their kiss. As Appa groaned the second time, they both awaited for their descend on land. When they finally reached solid ground, Aang helped Katara down and then he passed their luggage to her. (A.N: they're in the barn of the palace so there is no one there, well not many people are there and the mains don't know that they have arrive until…) As they set off pass their luggage to the servants who happened to be there, they heard someone shouting their names.

"AANG! KATARA! YOU'RE HERE!"…

**Dun, dun, dun… Well that went well. Anyways, I know, I find that this chapter sucks a lot but we can't always have what we want. So, sorry for the late update and Thank you for reading my story, hope you liked it, the next chapter will be coming soon and READ AND REVIEW! =)**

**Vi Taunt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Vi Taunt here, so this is a new chapter for you guys. Anyways, I'm a gonna be busy so I hope this lengthy chapter would fill your reader's juices and I really like to thanks those who have reviewed my story. Thanks guys! Here they are: SyndeyRichelle**

**KataraangWriterLove**

**Thanks guys! You've really made my day. So, if there is nothing more, ON WITH THE SHOW! Oh, read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Vi Taunt does not and will never own Avatar: The Last Airbender, all credits will go to the respective writers and owners**

Off from where we left off…

"Katara! Aang! You're here!" turns out it was Sokka.

They turned around to the sound and found Sokka and Hadoka standing at the door of the stable to them. Their faces lit up and their eyes shined in glee.

"Sokka! Dad!" Katara then dropped her things, ran towards her brother and father and they had a group hug.

"I'm so glad to see you guys." Katara greeted them.

"We're glad to see you too, Katara. And of course Aang." Hadoka sincerely greeted his daughter.

"Aw come on, sis, Aang can't be that bad, anyways, where's my brother-in-law?" Katara blushed, knowing the under meaning of her brother's words and hit in on his arm.

"OWW! What was that for?" realization hit him." Tara! I didn't mean it that way, I meant that was it fun in sense that-oh you know what I mean!" he huffed.

Katara just giggled at her brother's reaction, she knew that her brother was just asking if she had a good time as I innocent fun, but not in that way. 'Still the same old Sokka, to think maturity would take a toll on him' she thought.

"Now, I'll ask again, where's my brother-in-law?" Sokka asked again.

Finally an answer was given to him," Over Here!" They lifted their heads and saw Aang petting Appa. They walked towards him and Appa.

"So, who's here already for the meeting?" Katara asked.

"Well, there's the officials, the white lotus," Hadoka listed. Sokka continued," Then there's Zuko, as he liked to be called by us, and Mai as well." "What about Toph? Where is she?" Katara asked.

"Well, she told me that she had a meeting and she's coming as soon as she finishes." Sokka replied. As they got to Aang and Appa, they said their hellos and greetings. After that helped Aang with the rest of their luggage and their all the admin work, they proceeded down to the meeting room.

As they opened the doors to the meeting room, they found a very unexpected guest. "Sugar Queen! Twinkle Toes! Snoozles! Mr Hadoka!" she greeted them with a wide grin." TOPH!" Everyone exclaimed in unison. The three young adults ran towards her and they embraced her in a group hug. Hadoka smiled and made his way to the group. As Katara was busy bombarding Toph with questions, she was struggling to breathe and trying to get out of the death grip they had on her. She smiled and greeted Hadoka weakly, trying to act as if she wasn't suffocating. And failing miserably, typical Toph, always the tomboy.

"Guys,…can't breathe…" she croaked out. "Oh, sorry." They said. They immediately let go of her, they sat down and began a normal conversation while waiting for the rest to arrive. These are their seating arrangements. From far left to far right: Hadoka, Sokka, Katara, Toph and then Aang.

"I'm glad we could be like this again, together." Katara said. "Yeah, those were the days…" Sokka dreamily added.

"So, how far long is Suki?" Toph asked. "Oh, she's about 5 months and I think its gonna be a boy, it has a major kick," Sokka replied. "Yup, just like Suki," Toph added. "Yeah, just like S- Wait what? HEY!" he eyed the blind girl with a devious eye. Everyone had a got a laugh out of the joke. " Oh Haha…" Sokka sarcastically said in a annoyed tone.

As the laughter died away, the awkward silence filled the air, Toph twiddled with her thumbs, and nervously whistled to relieve the tension that was in the room. As the rest just bothered with something else, Katara caught on with Toph behavior and asked," Toph? Is there something you want tell us?"

"What? No…Seriously Sugar Queen, I'm fine." Toph affirmed her. The waterbender was reluctant to give up and eyed the earthbender suspiciously and asked again, "Really?" Toph couldn't compete with her suspicious gaze and dropped the act, sighing in defeat," Ok, fine… I was going to tell you guys after the meeting but anyways, I have some great news." The group perked up their ears and shifted closer to her. " I'm Engaged!" she announced excitingly. Their eyes widened in disbelief and then shrunk down back to size. Visible grins shone onto their faces. Katara was the first to hug her while the boys followed suit. "I can't believe you're getting married!" she screamed in joy.

They then released from their embrace and while Katara held her at arms length, the guys walked back to their seats for their guy talk. Katara was asking her questions like ' When did he propose? Is it Zhen Jiang? How did he propose?' Toph answered her questions and gave her more insights into her relationship. As they were talking, Hadoka gave her a brief congratulatory and went back to the boys.

Now, back with the boys," So Aang, how's the honeymoon?" Sokka asked. "It's great, you know, I'll spare the details for you seeing as Katara is your sister after all." Aang said. " Point taken, and I really didn't want to know, thanks Aang." Sokka shuddered.

Unfortunately, their conversations were cut short as the doors open to the Fire Lord, Zuko, Fire Lady, Mai, the White Lotus members and finally the officials. They turned towards their direction and found them entering the meeting room.

They all stood up in respect for them, waiting for them to be seated. Zuko walked towards Aang and bowed to him and then to the rest.

"It's nice to see you again, Aang," Aang returned the greeting and they did a man hug. They both parted and the rest for the formalities were exchanged. After the moment of greetings, they got down to business.

"So what's the trouble?" Aang asked. " Well, there is a new threat to the peace that we have restored, a major one. Although we had this fragile peace for this long, but it turns out that there is a newly found rebel's group who is in favor of Fire Lord Ozai. They have already managed to hit some of villages in the western areas of the Earth kingdom and have always this." Iroh said, as he passed the imprinted replica of the symbol and a smaller version as that.

" What is it?"…

**What does it look like? Wanna find out? Read and Review and I'll update during my exams. See the risks I'm taking? Also, if you did not notice but Suki is pregnant that's why she isn't there at the meeting. Sorry for the late update but this is considered as the last chapter for update until my exams are over, so no no for updates.='( Any way's hope this chapter is up to your standard and Please! REVIEW! Plus enjoy and happy reading! =)**

**Vi Taunt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, guess what? I'M BACCCCCCK! Better than before and ready to hit the keys, well not really cuz I've got one more paper to finish up and then I'm going to throw caution to the wind, isn't that great? So…to kick off my survival in school, here's a chapter for you! This is gonna be a little long but no worries, I won't delete my story anyway, by the way, READ AND REVIEW! Now, on with the SHOW! **

**P.S: Disclaimer: Vi Taunt does not own and will not own, not now or ever, own Avatar: the Legend of Aang , all of it goes to its respective writers and producers. But if I did own it, I wouldn't be stuck in school. *sighs* sucks to have examinations. ='(**

Previously on the show…

"What is it?" Aang asked. The symbol had a over lapping angle with the fire nation sign on it. But the only difference is that there was a line drawn right in the middle, causing it to split in two. One side was a normal fire nation symbol while the other was drawn black.

"They call themselves the crossing fires." One of the officials said. "When did the attacks start?" Aang asked. The official hesitated, then spoke. "Last week. Just the night when you took off to the honeymoon." He looked down, not wanting to meet the avatar's gaze. Aang wasn't mad alright, he was furious, how could they let this information that was so important slip by, if those people were dead, he could've saved them, or at least tried to. If they had told him about this, this meeting wasn't necessary, because he would have solved the problem already. His rage was rising quickly. "Why didn't you inform us? Or anyone of us?" he demanded an answer. " You could've told us about this, we could've stop them and put an end to this that week." Katara added. " Yeah why didn't you tell us?" Sokka asked.

"Aang, listen to me, you maybe the Avatar, but you still need a break for just a week, everyone needs a break once in a while," Zuko, who knew about this explained calmly. " But that doesn't mean to take a break on an attack!" Aang retorted. "Aang, it was your wedding, it wasn't like we planned to, but it did happen and we're sorry for not telling you earlier. Anyways, what were we suppose to do? Tell you to drop everything that you and Katara have plan and waited for almost 5 months just because of a small situation? I don't think so. But seriously, you guys should consider having a break. Aang, think about it, when was the last time were you able to have a good time off from your Avatar duties? Even I had my break with Mai, but you? I think at least a good 4 years ago. So there's my explanation." Zuko explained really clearly. After a few moments after what Zuko just said, Aang sighed. He knew he was right, that he deserved a break.

"So then what happened?" Aang asked.

"Well, we could've handled it ourselves," Zuko hesitated, but continued ,"But we were… out numbered. What? It was like 9 to 1, we didn't have many troops so we went with a handful and ourselves." "Plus, the disadvantage is that these were not normal fire nation soldiers, they were better in their technique." Bumi added.

"Besides, we didn't want you guys to worry, so we kept it in the dark for a while," Zuko replied. " Well, it's a little late for that, this wouldn't have happened if you just told us!" Aang spat back. This went on and on, about which is more important and all until, " Enough!" and that was Toph as she didn't talk in the meeting at all. Surprising,eh? Anyways, back to Toph, "So Hothead, what's the plan?" Aiming the question at Zuko.

"We found out where the location is and what town their going to strike at and we are going to attack it, on a new moon." He calmly explained.

"A new moon? But that'-" Aang was cut off by Iroh saying,"2 weeks from now, we know, we are going to the next village that would be a possible attack, so we have to protect them, incase of an early attack, then on the new moon itself, we attack them." "But why a new moon?" Katara asked.

" Because there won't be much light and we can sneak upon them easily." Zuko countered.

" Fine, when do we take off?" Sokka asked." The day after tomorrow, so you guys can relax for now." Zuko said."So, it is settled. Any questions, no? Well then, meeting adjourned." The head official announced.

They all walked out of the meeting room and while the officials said their goodbyes, the rest of the group went to the Jasmine Dragon for some tea."I can't believe you guys didn't tell us about this," Aang said. "I'm sorry, we're sorry. It's just a small little fling. No big deal…" Zuko said. "Besides, it was your wedding, you should take a break." Iroh added. Aang sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for the big outburst, it's just that…I'm the Avatar and it's kinda normal for me to keep things in check, you know…to help." Aang said.

"It's alright, we understand, I mean I have a whole nation to run." Zuko said. "So, moving on, Zuko do you have any news to share?" Iroh asked his nephew as he already knew the news that was about to be told. Zuko almost spat out the tea he was drinking while Mai had a nervous look on her face. "What? What's the big news?" Katara asked, eager to know and already anticipating what would happen. Zuko held Mai's hand and took a deep breath and said, "Mai's pregnant." He braced himself for the hug and just as he expected, it came really hard. They were both almost crushed to their death if not for their whispers of pleas. They loosen their grip on the couple, and then they completely let go of them. "That's great !" Katara congratulated them. " Yeah great job, hotshot." Toph added with a punch. Literally. "Congrats guys." Aang said his congrats. "Can things get any better?" Sokka said cheerfully. Well, Sokka, technically, in the long run but things are about to get worse, in due time, Sokka, in due time…

They all ate their dinner at the Tea Shop and had a small chat before they went back to their rooms to rest. The next day, Aang and Katara woke up early even before anyone was awake. They were in their bedroom and they changed quickly before they snuck out. Why? Let's go find out.

**That's all folks! **

**Joking! ****But this is all I have for now, stay tuned and please, I'm desperate, Read and Review! I'll try my best to keep my end of the bargain if you do, Alright? Ok, that's all and you wanna find out what happened to our favorite couple, Will they be alive or is there a surprise in store? Stay tuned! =)**

**Vi Taunt**


	5. Chapter 5

**H****ello my fellow readers! So, how's the reading coming along? I apologies for the late update of my story but I'm getting a little preoccupied with my previous work as…SCHOOL'S OUT! Well, at least for me. =) Anyways, this one's a little, naughty. ;) Now, to serious business, the good news is that I'm getting a big response from you guys reading my story, that is really a great news for me but the bad news is that, you, and I mean you readers are still having trouble review my work properly, now, I've done you all a favor who have no accounts to review anonymously to me, is that ok? So, please, use this chance wisely cuz this is a limited time offer to review this story. Hope you guys like it and review this story. Read and Review! So without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show: Avatar: The Last Airbender. All rights go to the respective owners and producers.**

**Preivously on the show…**

Why? Let's go find out.

"Aang? Why did we have to come out so early?"Katara asked. Curiosity filling her voice. "Well, a small little surprise, a sunrise and I found it a while back. So, every now and then when we're here, I come here to meditate. It's one of the best places to meditate as it's quiet and serene."Aang replied. "You won't regret it, I promise." he added. All Katara muttered last was, "Fine." They walked on and before they reached their destination, Aang stopped so Katara stopped too as he was leading the way. Before could ask, Aang just told her to close her eyes and let him guide her. Still, she was persistent and went ahead to ask about it. So when she asked, all he said was, "it's a surprise."

They walked further down and after a short period of time, Katara then asked, "Are we there yet?" Aang chuckled, "No, we aren't but I promise when we do I'll tell you. Getting impatient, are we?" "No, no, just a little afraid that you might send me in the wrong direction…again." She said deadpanned, wincing slightly from the memory. "Look, I said I was sorry…" blushed sheepishly. Then Aang stopped her. "Why did we stop?" she asked. "Well, you said you wanted to see if we're there yet, so here we are. Open your eyes." Aang said.

The moment she opened her eyes, they widened in amazement. The first thing that came to her mind was, "Wow!" There was a natural water fountain, a beautiful moon peach tree and a bed of roses surrounding the place. It was paradise. A beautiful place to be. It had a great view of the sunrise and if you go just over the edge of the bed of roses towards your right, within 2 km, there is a cliff. She turned to her husband with the same eyes of amazement. "Aang, this is amazing! Where did you find this?" She asked. "Well, when I was finding a good spot to meditate, I heard something like running water from this direction, so when I walked closer, I found it here." He explained, "Also, this was the place where I found and carved out your betrothal necklace." He added sheepishly. "Well I love the necklace, Aang." She then leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

The sweet innocent kiss turned into a hot, heavy 15 minute make out session. As they parted, Katara and Aang both had a dreamy, half- lidded gaze as they both looked upon each other. "I'll go and meditate now." Aang said suddenly. Aang then walked over to about 3 feet away from the cliff while Katara went to waterbend. After meditating for almost an hour, he regains his spirit back into the real world and stood up to walk back to his wife. Only to have a sudden water whip being whipped at him. He felt a slight tinge as at his arm on his right.

He then heard a famine gasp from a distance. When the pain from that whip surged through his body, he groaned in pain. Katara rushed to support him, "I am so sorry, Aang. I didn't mean to-"Katara stopped mid-way through her sentence as Aang assured her that he was alright. "Are you sure you're ok?"Katara asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine."Aang said. "Here, give me your arm." Aang did as he was instructed. As Katara bended the water and onto his wounded arm, the water turned luminous and Aang's arm was healed. "Thanks Katara." She then bends down to kiss his arm where the wound was. Aang now grew a sly grin at this gesture. "You know what you can help me to get better?"

"Help you how?"She raised an eyebrow.

"A little kiss could make it all better." He said as if it was the most common thing to say.

"Well then, where?" playing along with the charade.

"Maybe…Right…Here" He said each word as he leaned in closer to kiss her. Katara saw him leaning in and did the same. When their lips were just centimeters away from meeting, katara then said, "Close your eyes." As Aang complied, Katara just leaned in further where her mouth was at his ear and whispered, "Maybe next time." Then, she was gone. When Aang opened his eyes, his wife was no longer there and saw her walking away. He ran after her saying, "Katara, that's not fair!" He whined as she laughed running away from him.

***Sigh* Young Love. Wasn't that a great chapter and a great ending? That's all I have for this chapter but don't worry this is far from the end. So, if you want me to update soon, you guys have to tell me about this chapter, if I should continue. Now, Read N Review. Oh, wait… I just remembered something! Yes, the bad news is that I'm not reviewing during this weekend or this rest of the week even cuz I'm going for a holiday. I know it's so sad but the good news is that I may be able to squeeze in a chapter into the next week, so keep a look out for my story. Now, ascala byebye! Thanks for reading and don't forget to read n review! Wanna review? Click the button below that says REVIEW ….PLEASE! =)**

**Vi Taunt**


	6. Chapter 6

**OllO…Haha that cracks me up. Sorry, but I saw Megamind and I'm obsessed with the movie after watching it two days ago. I think I might post a story about it, I've already got a storylines made. I just love Meagmind and Roxanne together. Alright, enough about movies, I'm just so glad I'm back home, in Singapore. As I told you guys, I was on holiday in the last chapter and that's why I couldn't update the story, sorry, Please forgive me. =) Anyways, one, WATCH MEGAMIND! YOU WON'T REGRET IT! =) Two, thank you all for the reviews that you guys have supported me in, Luv ya! Finally, three…the moment you've all been waiting for, the piece of resistance, Lost and Found, My Life Would Suck Without You! The show will go on…! =) OH, please READ and REVIEW!**

******Disclaimer: Vi Taunt does not and will never own Avatar: The Last Airbender, all credits will go to the respective writers and owners**

* * *

Previously on the show…

He ran after her saying, " Katara, that's not fair!" she laughed running too.

When they reached the palace, they were still playing their cat and mouse chase. "Oh Katara, my lovely Katara, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are." He taunted her. Katara said nothing as she ran for cover. She tried as hard as she could to supress her giggles but a few managed to escape from her. When she finally settled down for the last hiding place she could find, which happened to be a nearby pillar, she sighed a sigh of relief, thinking that Aang would never find her here. Until…"Gotcha!" her husband breathed her ear. This action caused her to jump and squeak a little. She was then being wrapped around her waist securely by him while he nuzzled her neck. He then said into her ear. "Since I won, do you think I deserve that reward now?" he spoke into her ear huskily. She shivered at the tone he was using on her. Aang picked up on it. "Maybe," was her reply. She then leaned towards his lips. He followed suit. "I think that I'll be able to give you what you want and so much more, if you want me to. You know you can 'convince' me." She whispered. "Really now?" their banter continued as they continued to lean in. "Absolutely." She muttered before she took the plunge. Their lips met. Their eyes were closed and they were no longer in reality, just in their own world.

As the kiss deepened, Katatra's body was now facing Aang's and her back against the pillar. While Aang's hands were roaming her sides, Katara was roaming his chest. He shivered against her touch. Aang then parted her lips by sucking her lower lip, begging for entrance which Katara happily allowed. He then slipped his tongue into her mouth and trying to gain dominance with her tongue. Their tongues were dancing for a fierce dominance but it soon had to end, as oxygen became necessary for them. They then both were panting for air. As they were gasping for air, they held each other at arm's length. "I love you, my darling." Katara said. "I love you too, my forever girl." Aang said. Passion and love shone through both of their eyes as they were still in their embrace. It was then Katara broke their comfortable silence that they had.

"So, what time is it?" She asked. "I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure it's coming to about 9 or 10 am." He replied. As if just on cue, both their stomachs grumbled simultaneously, sending hunger to their systems. "Man, I'm hungry." Katara commented. "Me too," Aang added. "Why don't we go get breakfast?" Katara suggested. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, let's go." He then walked to where the kitchen was with Katara following suit. As they made their way, they met Sokka. "Hey guys, where have you've been? I was getting kinda of worried seeing that you guys weren't here this morning." Sokka asked. "I was just going to meditate and Katara wanted to practice her waterbending." Aang lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. After all, they did do the activities that were said…

* * *

**Woah…and that's a wrap! People, I'm sorry for the short chappie but I'm just going to have to stop here. Wasn't that a steamy story? Anyways, thanks for reading and keep up with the reviews. And remember, NO FLAMES! READ N REVIEW! =) **

**Vi Taunt **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know I haven't' updated much on this story but I'm baccccck! =) But not for good. =( It's only for this short break that I am able to post this. I know I've let you guys down but seriously, this one should be long to your liking, I hope. *Gulp* Anyways, those who have read my previous works, you should know that I'm very busy with my own schedules that I don't even have time to even have free time. So sorry about that, and Big Time Rush fans, please don't kill me for not updating! I just couldn't finish the story in time.**

**So, I hope you guys, RnR, give some feedback on this one cuz I might have made this a little OCC. Hope it turned out ok. Alright, enough chit chat...ON WIT E SHOW! =)**

**Disclaimer: Vi Taunt or author owe nothing but the plot made here, repeat, owes nothing. =) Ya can't get me coppers, ya got nothing on me! **

**Previously on Avatar...**

Well, it wasn't a complete lie. After all, they did do the activities that were said.

They made their way to the kitchen or dining room. After they ate, they trained, did other things and in that order for the next few hours until night descended on them. After dinner, they went to the living room and had a chat.

"So, Snoozles, you're paying up!" Toph stated.

"What? Why?" Sokka asked, acting as if everything in this world is new to him, like a newborn baby.

"Oh you know what! Don't act dumb! Remember the bet this morning? Or do you really have a bad concussion that you don't remember?" she said. Sokka then took a moment to remember what took place or during the morning and remembered the fight that occurred between him and Toph. He then bit his lower lip. And slowly rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah...what was the term and why...again?" he stuttered.

"Well, Mr Forgetfulness, you're suppose to pay me 20 pieces of silver if I could beat Twinkletoes over there, without my arms. Ha!" she reminded him boastfully.

"No wonder you were having your arms tied behind your back during our practice duel. Man, you really have a killer kick." Aang commented as he flexed his back and limps.

"Oh, suck it up, Twinkle toes," she turned to Aang then back to Sokka. "So, since you don't have currency, I guess plan B," she said casually. "No, no! Please Toph not Plan B! Anything but that, please!" he begged. He then went on his knees and begged. Toph ignored his pleas and held her head up high.

"What's plan B?" Zuko asked softly to Aang. "It's when Sokka has to give Toph here, a foot massage," he smirked as he answered. Katara on the other hand, was trying and failing kind of badly to stifle her laughter, even though this is her brother we are talking about. Just seeing her brother begging on his knees was a sight unforgettable and it never gets old as Sokka was always very proud. Always the person to never bow down and seeing him bow down, was so funny.

"Sorry, Snoozle, but you should've have made a better choice before it was too late." Toph said. Sokka whimpered in fear. Now at this point, Zuko, Mai, Aang and Katara were laughing hysterically. They have never or rarely heard Sokka whimper. Just hearing him whimper like a small little kitten, lost and scared, which was the last thing they expected, was least expected.

"Fine, I'll...I'll pay you...,"he stuttered. "See was that so hard?" she asked him. "No," he replied meekly. He got up from his begging position and quickly took out 20 pieces of silver and passed to Toph. "Thank you." She then had a smug grin etched on her face and on Sokka's, a blank, horrified face. Why? Because he was still thinking about the near death experience for his nose. As the rest of the Gaang was still laughing, Sokka still did not snap out of the trance. Toph then sat onto an empty seat clipping her nails, her way. When the laughter died down, Toph then thought that it was enough, she got off her seat and slapped Sokka out of his trance and went back to her seat. Sokka on the other hand, "What? What's going on?" he said dumbfounded. As the rest was retelling him what happened to him, Toph was playing with her metal band.

When everything was retold, Sokka then turns to Toph and said, "Please, never ever mention about Plan B. I'll pay everything we bet in cash, deal?" he negotiated. He raised his hand for her to shake. She hestitated, but said, "deal." She shook his hand. After the hand shake, Sokka then shruttered in fear, "Plan B, more like Plan Hell." He muttered.

After the fiasco, Aang and Katara felt that it was time to go. They said their goodbyes and went up to bed. "Not to be rude, and Sokka, if you don't like it, cover your ears. How many of you think they aren't going to sleep?" They all, except Sokka raised up their hands. "Then I think we're gonna have a sleepless night," She sighed. 'Twinkle toes, Sugar Queen, thank goodness we don't live with you guys permanently, cuz if this keeps up, I am going to kil you both!' she thought.

Indeed they didn't. With Aang and Katara especially. While they were getting to their room, Aang held Katara's waist securely and he was caressing her sides. "You know, we still haven't finished what we started this morning," Katara started.

"Really? Well, shall we go finish up?" he felt her purr from the back of her throat. "Oh, I am so turned on right now." He whispered huskily into her ear which almost brought her to her knees.

"Then we better get ready, _Avatar_." She released herself from his grip and swaggered her way from he was standing to the rest of the way to their room. She leaned against the door frame and beckoned him with a finger. Aang almost airbended his way to where she was. Almost. Instead, he walked fast with lust gleaming in his eyes. He then picked her up,bridal style, from the door frame and closed the door behind him with his foot.

The next morning, Katara awoke to a pleasant feeling in her abdomen and smiled as she remembered the event that took place last night. The lovemaking event. She then heard, "good morning," from behind her.

She smiled even wider as she felt a kiss upon her shoulder. She tried turning herself to face him gently. She then saw his wondrous grey eyes meet her own eyes. She then leaned in and kissed him soundly on the lips, even with her morning breath.

After like what seemed like eternity, they pulled apart for air. She then removed herself from his grasp and got out of bed, swaggering over to the bathroom. Her bare beauty had an enchanting spell on Aang, that he never seem to get out of, maybe, he never will. He eyed her bare back, looking over all her curves as if this was the first time they had seen each other naked. Katara on the other hand, was flattered that her husband was eyeing her like some sort of eye candy as she could feel his eyes boring into her back. However, she was a little self-conscious about her body and she became flustered and her face turned red. She glanced over her shoulder to find him still in bed. She then gave him a flirty smile and said, "Well, you coming?" All Aang did was to get out of bed and carried her into the bathroom, faster than you can say, "Air Nomad."

When they got out, of course, clothed, they packed their things and got ready to go. They got to the main courtyard with Appa already there. Toph, Sokka, Zuko and Mai already there.

"Had a nice sleep you two?" Toph said in a teasing tone. They both felt a blush creeping up their necks.

Trying to avoid the subject, Katara asked with genuine curiosity, "Hey, where's dad?"

"Oh, he's already on his way, he's taking the ship with Zuko's Uncle. They should be a quarter of their way there if I'm not wrong." Sokka replied her.

Before Toph could reopen the subject on last night, Aang then quickly said, "Well, it's getting late and we've got to go put this on Appa, well see ya!" he and Katara quickly got onto Appa and placed their things onto his saddle. When they got their things settled onto the saddle, they found their friend's luggage already there. After placing their stuff, the rest except Mai got onto the saddle while Aang slid down onto Appa's head.

"Yip,yip," Aang commanded the sky bison, Appa, then drew a big gust of wind from his tail and they were off. They flew to the village on their way to their destination.

"Are we there yet?" Sokka said with much boredom lacing in his voice. He was lying on one end of the saddle and with his hands placed behind his head.

Aang was the one who his question, rather irritated but controlling his temper saying, "No Sokka, we aren't."

"Then how far more?" he asked.

"About another half an hour."

"Oh," was all he could say.

There were all sitting on one side of the saddle and waiting for the ride to end. Of course, after 2 hours on a sky bison, you would feel frustrated, if you're Sokka. It was the best day for a flight. The breeze was there, the sun wasn't too hot and there wasn't a dark cloud in sight. Zuko was jut cloud gazing. Katara and Aang were looking out for the village, Toph was asleep or at least trying to, due to Sokka, and Sokka was just lazing around. After 15 minutes of peaceful silence, Sokka broke it. With...

"Are we there yet?" he asked in the same tone again.

"NO!" This time, everyone, even Aang and the supposed sleeping Toph was agitated and screamed in reply.

"Sokka, it's been 2 hours since the flight and you've been asking that goddamn question all through this trip. So please, give it a rest and we'll tell you when we get there." Zuko ordered.

Surprisingly, Sokka kept quiet for a good 5 minutes until, "so, are we there yet?" he said in a small voice.

"Alright, that's it!" Zuko was ready to pounced on Sokka. When...

"There, I see it, we're here!" Aang shouted.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and glared at Sokka. "We're here already. Happy now?" Sokka nodded in fear, not wanting to know what young Fire Lord was planning to do him if they had not arrived in time.

As they were getting closer to the village, the view became clearer. They found a large group of people gathering at the sea shore as the village was next to the coastline. At the shore, Appa landed a few feet away from the group of people hoping that no one was hurt. The group was mixture of soldiers that were stationed there from the fire nation while majority were the villagers. As the Gaang made their way off of Appa and onto solid ground, a short, old but wise looking man walked through the crowd and made his way to them.

"Ah, solid land..."whispered Toph. The old man slowly made his way and then kowtows in front of the Gaang which kinda caught them in surprise. The villagers and even the soldiers followed suit. The team although has been to many places but not once has the people got onto their hands and feet to kneel and bow. Talk about the royal treatment!

The old man did not even dare to face the team and spoke softly but audibly, "Welcome, my Lords and Ladies. It is a pleasure to have you in our humble island. Please make youself at home."

**Ahhh, and I'm done, I hope that this is ok and I really hope it was in character. Other than that, don't forget to read and review or give feedback, whatever you call it but just leave a comment in the box below and until next time of Lost and Found: My Life Would Suck Without You.**

**~Vi Taunt =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, long time no see. So sry for the long wait and the HUGE Hiatus. I hope that you'll understand that I've been pretty busy over the holidays that I had no time to even update much. I hope you guys don't blame me, alright? Anyways, I'll be moving to a new place so no longer in Singapore but all to the fans in another country, so yeah…=) Well, read and review and I'll catch up with you! =)**

**Oh yeah, one more thing…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All rights goes to the respective owners. =) (Now on with the show!=))**

_Previously on Avatar…_

…It is a pleasure to have you in our humble island. Please make youself at home."

Aang took a step forward and brought the man up onto his feet. "Please sir, don't treat us that way, we're just like you, so get up, all of you get up." They obeyed and all stopped bowing. "Thank you for your welcome." He smiled.

"It is our pleasure. Please, make yourself at home. Let up show you to our guest house." He called for the people to carry their belongings to the guest house while Appa was brought to a comfortable barn or stable. "Follow me, my Lords and Ladies." He signaled his hand for them to follow.

As the old man and the Gaang walked onwards to the guest house, they made a conversation on the way. "Sir, are you the chief leader around here?" Aang asked.

"Yes, Avatar Aang," he replied meekly.

"Please, we mean no harm, just talk to us as you would to your villagers." Aang said in a comforting tone. The old man smiled weakly.

"Um sir, I have heard that there has been a few attacks on your island or your town these few weeks, am I right?" Zuko questioned.

"Yes, apparently there is, King Zuko. It happened about 3 weeks ago. It started at night, about midnight. A new moon occurred, if I recalled correctly, and when everything was silent, a bright star was making a lot of noise. It woke most of us up, to find it wasn't a star,…no it was something else. A lot of the villagers went out and was staring at it. As if it hypnotized everyone. Then, the star dimmed, headed towards us and it split up, like raining arrows but much smaller."

"Like needles?" Sokka interrupted.

"Yes, exactly, only much thicker," he continued, "it hit most of us exposed and we became paralyzed all of the sudden, we couldn't move. Believe me, I was one of them. Then, a group of about 10 to 20 people attacking the houses ransacked them and those who were not paralyzed were being knocked out. Most of them were firebenders, I mean the ones who attacked us. They made a big mark of their symbol on our town's square or centre but they didn't burn any of the houses. We're all terrified and one of them told me to relay this message, 'if the Avatar is coming, tell him that he best has his guard up, cuz I'm going to kill him.' Those were his words, not mine." He explained.

"Don't worry sir, we'll do our best to make sure that they won't harm your village again." Aang assured him of that promise. At that, they reached the guest house. It was only to be described in one word; Majestic. Although the small island, the infrastructure of the town was well built, not like a small isolated island at all. The houses and stores that they have walked by were all uniquely built but the guest house by far was the best among the other houses that they glanced across. It was at least 5 stories high and had a upside down 'V' roof. The whole building was painted in mixture of gold and red. The place looks more like a palace than a house in this sight…

"Um sir? Are you sure, this is the guest house?" Sokka stammered.

"Yes," he chuckled. "In fact, the guest rooms are in my palace." He explained. "Come, you must be tired after your long journey. Let's get you settled." The village elder motioned for them to follow him inside his abode. As the twin towering doors open, they took in the sight of the interior of the palace. They were awestricken by its beauty as they went in. I guess this is why they say; don't judge a book by its cover. After many doors, rooms and stairs, they managed to reach their dorms. Katara and Aang had the first dorm, Sokka the second. Toph, the third. Zuko, the fourth and Hadoka, the last dorm. "Now don't forget, dinner starts in an hour. Make yourself at home and do call if you need anything." With that, the old man left, leaving them to settle in.

As the hour passed, dinner was served and of course, Sokka and Toph were the first to dig in. The rest made small talk and after that time flew by and it was time to rest.

The next day came and it was also the day for the attack. They prepared their battle plans. As the troops were always well prepared and all they needed was their orders. The Gaang decided to attack at night as that was the best day, or in this case, night, to lure them out. They made sure all the villagers were safe in their houses while they took action…

**Yes Done! I know it's short but that's all I could update for now, but there WILL be more of this real soon. Read and Review! So stay tuned for the next chapter! =) Until next time, bye see ya! =)**

**~Vi Taunt =)**


End file.
